Mario Zucchero
Mario Zucchero (マリオ・ズッケェロ Mario Zukkero) ist ein Schurke aus Golden Wind, dem fünften Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der fünften Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Japanischen von Shinya Takahashi gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Mario ist ein Mitglied der italienischen Verbrecherfamilie Passione und der kriminelle Partner von Sale. Sein Stand, Tender Machine, stickt auf Gegner oder Gegenstände ein, so dass diese dann in sich zusammensacken wie ein Luftballon, aus dem die Luft rausgelassen wird. Auch sich selbst kann er so verformen und passt so in die engsten und verwinkelsten Ecken. Überfahrt nach Capri Mario und Sale fahren gerade in Rom in ihrem Wagen, als Sale Mario von den Neuigkeiten berichtet, dass der Capo Polpo sich in seiner Zelle in Neapel selbst erschossen haben soll. Mario ist sehr überrascht, das zu hören, und während Sale noch Spekulationen anstellt, warum Polpo sich getötet haben sollte, fragt Mario, ob es auch wirklich Selbstmord und ganz sicher kein Mord war. Sale bestätigt ihm, dass es Selbstmord war und erinnert ihn dann an die Gerüchte über Polpos Nachlass. Als er berichtet, dass Polpo Juwelen im Wert von 5 Milliarden Lira vergraben haben soll, wird Mario hellhörig und nachdem Sale verraten hat, dass wohl Polpos Vertrauter Bucciarati mehr wissen wird, springt Mario noch in der Fahrt vom Fahrersitz und aus dem Auto um Sale gegenüber einen Vorsprung zu haben. Mario macht sich auf dem schnellsten Wege auf nach Neapel um dort Bucciarati und sein Team zu beschatten. Tatsächlich mieten diese eine Yacht und machen sich auf den Weg zur Insel Capri, wo Bucciarati den Schatz damals für Polpo versteckt hat. Mario schmuggelt seinen Stand, Tender Machine, an Bord und lässt ihn heimlich und unentdeckt das gesamte Boot mit einer schlaffen und luftlosen Version eines identischen Schiffs überziehen. Während der Überfahrt nutzt er nun seinen Stand, um ein Teammitglied, Narancia, zu stechen und seinen luftlosen Körper durch einen Abfluss hindurch in das schlaffe Boot zu ziehen und so von dem sichtbaren Boot verschwinden zu lassen. Als der Rest der Gruppe die Suche nach Narancia beginnt, nutzt Tender Machine sich ergebende Gelegenheiten um auch Mista und Fugo, zwei weitere Teammitglieder, verschwinden zu lassen. Nun erkennt Bucciarati, dass ein feindlicher Stand sie angreift und der Nutzer hinter dem Geld her sein muss. Um Mario zum Angriff zu provozieren, stürmt Giorno nun einfach so übers Deck und wird tatsächlich schnell von Tender Machine angegriffen und unter Deck gezogen. Bucciarati und Abbacchio - die letzten zwei verbliebenen Mitglieder - konnten dies zwar bezeugen, sind aber bezüglich des Angreifers nicht wirklich klüger geworden. Erst als Tender Machines Fähigkeiten durch Abbacchios Stand offenbart werden, erkennen die beiden, dass Tender Machine sich in den Rohren des Schiffs fortbewegt. Allerdings scheinen die Rohre, als sie sie öffnen, leer zu sein und schon kurz darauf wird Abbacchio durch einen weiteren Angriff von Tender Machine erwischt und ebenfalls in die Rohre hinabgesogen, ohne dass Bucciarati klar wird, wie dies geschehen konnte. Währenddessen nimmt Mario per Funk Kontakt zu Sale auf, berichtet ihm von der Situation und verrät ihm, dass Bucciaratis Ziel die Insel Capri ist. Erst kurz vor der Küste von Capri erkennt Bucciarati, der mittlerweile auch von Mario persönlich angesprochen wurde, ohne erkannt zu haben, wo sich dieser befindet, was Tender Machines Geheimnis ist. Mario will von Bucciarati wissen, wo Polpos Schatz versteckt ist, und warnt, dass er für jedes Wort aus Bucciaratis Mund, das nicht den Standort des Schatzes betrifft, ein Mitglied von Bucciaratis Team töten wird. Bucciarati reagiert jedoch, indem er ein Loch in den Schiffsboden schlägt und es so zum Sinken bringt. Um nicht zu ertrinken, muss Tender Machine das zerstörte Boot von dem echten Boot abziehen, so dass das eine Boot sinkt während das andere - auf dem sich Mario und die entführten Teammitglieder befinden - weiterschwimmt. Als Mario daraufhin schwer atmend an Deck kriecht und droht, Bucciaratis Kameraden zu töten, wenn dieser sich nähert. Bevor er in den schlaffen Abbaccio stechen kann, wird er aber von einem Fernangriff von Bucciaratis Stand enthauptet. Sein Untergang sorgt dafür, dass der Rest des Teams wieder normal wird. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Mario aber noch am Leben, da Bucciaratis Stand dies ermöglicht, so ist Marios Kopf gezwungen, zuzusehen wie Team Bucciarati seine Frust und Rache an seinem leblosen Körper auslässt und auf ihn eintritt. Um Mario Informationen zu entlocken, wie er auf Team Bucciarati aufmerksam geworden ist, befestigt Mista schließlich einen Angelhaken unter Marios Augenlied und wirbelt Mario dadurch schließlich über Deck. Er wird später wieder zusammengefügt und nachdem auch Sale gefangen wurde gemeinsam mit diesem an Bord des Schiffs festgehalten. Galerie Tender Machine.png|Marios Stand, Tender Machine MarioSaleAuto.png|Mario und Sale im Auto MarioGeldInfos.png|Mario erfährt von Polpos Nachlass MarioEnthauptet.png|Mario wird enthauptet MarioKopflos.png|Der kopflose Mario Navigation en:Mario Zucchero Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig